I'll help, hug and kiss you
by crissingirl123
Summary: Blaine had a lot of secrets until Puck came along and finds out everything. Blaine can't lie if that hot guy asks him something! There is a lot more but you should read the story to find it out! !Bluck/Plaine!
1. First Day

**I'll help, hug and kiss you**

**Hello! This is my first Plaine/Bluck FanFiction and I hope that you guys enjoy reading it! This is actually the first time I write a story like this... Normally I write in a he/she-view (I don't know if you call it like that in English... but I think you guys understand XD) But I wanted to try this. **

**Summary: Blaine had a lot of secrets until Puck came along and finds out everything. Blaine can't lie if that hot guy asks him something! There is a lot more but you should read the story to find it out! **

**Words: 2174**

**Rated: T for now... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

_(Blaine) _

My dad forced me this morning to go to McKinley. I should be mad, but I'm not. At least I know Rachel. Sometimes she is annoying but she can be nice. And you can trust me because I lived with her for a few weeks when my father kicked me out of the house because I'm gay. But Rachel doesn't know that and I'm glad. Like I said, she is nice. But she can't keep her mouth shut. You can't trust her with that kind of things. That's why I asked her parents not to tell her anything. I already hated it to tell them. I could see the pity all over their faces. And I don't want people to feel sorry for me. I can't risk telling people. And I wish that I had never told them. Because I moved back by my dad and it surprises me that they haven't done anything yet. Maybe they didn't like me the way I thought they did.

I'm walking through the hall of McKinley looking for my locker. I'm wearing purple clothes. How could I be so fucking stupid? The wounds on my stomach still hadn't stop bleeding. What if someone mentions it? I can't let that happen. Just ignore it Blaine. I hope that I know someone in my first class. Probably not. I only know four people in this school. But I can always hope, right?

"Blaine Anderson!" A guy with weird teeth says as I open the door and oversee the classroom. I see Finn sitting on the last row next to some guy with a mohawk. And he's hot.

"Hey Blaine!" Finn says and everyone looks confused. I nod if I realize that the teacher is still talking to me. He told me to sit next to some sort of football player. I take a deep breath and walk up to him. He glares at me but at first the guy doesn't pay any attention to me and I'm glad.

"What?" I ask annoyed when the boy next to me was staring for longer than two minutes at me. I saw how the boy pointed at my stomach and I immediately look down. "Shit!" I hear myself say. Blaine, you can't just leave. It's your first day you have to make a good impression. "Sir?" But that ass isn't answering me, but I really have to go. I collect my stuff and leave without saying anything. I feel the eyes on my back. But I don't turn around. I just have to go to the bathroom.

* * *

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here?" I looked up and saw four football players standing right in front of me, but I tried to ignore them. My stomach hurts and I'm eating, but the football players had other plans.

"Leave!" one of them shouted, but the others didn't want me to leave. I saw how a fist came towards my face and I immediately stand on my feet and pushed one of the guys on the ground. Who the hell do they think they are?

"You can also ask me to leave." I leaned forward to the jerk and wanted to punch him in the face but someone stopped me.

"Don't touch me!" I don't want everything to be as before. As before Dalton. This time I'm gonna fight and I'm gonna win. But they're with too much. He can't do this on my own. Two of them are holding me and someone else is hitting me. Why isn't someone helping me? Why is everyone looking and not doing anything! What's wrong with these people?

"Get the fuck away from him!" I'm surprised when I see Rachel standing in front of those stupid dicks. I'm kind of worried, but I calm down again as I see Finn and some other guys standing behind her. I see how Rachel takes a few steps away as the other guys help me. And soon I'm fighting too.

"Stop it!" Everyone turned around and saw Sue Silvester standing on the other side of the canteen. "Come with me! All of you!" She looks a lot like my aunt, but I try not to think about it too much. I follow the other boys and soon I'm sitting in an office. The woman takes a place behind a desk. It looks like she is only watching me, but I'm pretty sure that's she tries to make every single one in this office uncomfortable. She really has lot agreements with my aunt.

"I see lots of known faces, except for you" she says as she looks at me. I know that I'm blushing. I'm not used to so much attention from strangers. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I heard the question but I didn't know an answer.

"Uhmmm… Well uhm…"

"Are you gonna say something, or not?" I'm becoming nervous because of the now angry woman in front of me

"I'm Blaine Anderson" I hear myself say.

"Nice to meet you Blaine Anderson" the woman answers as she grabs a pen and writes my name down on some paper.

"I'll see you all after school in my office" the woman said and the others immediately protest.

"But I have football practice." They all said at the same time.

"Out of my office all of you! Make sure you're here after school" shouted the woman. And she can shout loud. I see how all the boys, including me, keep quiet and walk out of the office. I walk immediately to my locker. I know it's not nice of me not the thank some of those guys. But there were way more important thoughts in my head right now. I can't let it happen again. My first high school was my worst experience in my whole life. And I've been through some crap. And the fucking best thing is that I promised my dad to go home right after school. He's gonna be mad. Really mad.

* * *

(Puck)

"Bonjour!" How the fuck can that man be so happy every single day? "Nice of you to visit this lesson too! You can sit next to Puckerman." I heard my name and immediately looked up. And there he was. The boy from the fight, because of him I've got detention. Not that I regret helping this kid. I watch as he sat down next to me. He tries not to look at me. Why? It's probably my badass look! Every new kid is scared as he sees me! For some weird reason I actually hear the teacher explaining an assignment. And I catch myself smiling as the teacher says that everyone has to work with the person next to him or her.

"Make a video and share your life with your partner. Good luck." The teacher said and I immediately turned around and saw the boy switching uncomfortable in his chair. He wasn't happy with the assignment. I strictly watch the boy beside me. When my eyes were on his desk I saw the band ache wrapped around one of his hands.

"What happened with your hand?" I ask as nice as possible. He saw how the boy focused his eyes on his hand.

"Uhmmm… things…" I hear the boy next to me say.

"Puck" I say as I introduce myself. I don't really know this boy in front of me yet. But I want to know him. He seems like an awesome guy.

"Blaine" So that's his name. He saw how Blaine did his best to sound cool and he did his best not to laugh. Blaine still was really uncomfortable, so I better can just ask him something about the assignment.

"When can we go to your house?" I see how Blaine's expression on his face changed from terrified to really terrified. I'm pretty sure he's keeping a secret and he doesn't want me to find out. But I'm Puck so I will find it out really fast. I see how Blaine starts shaking. Shit. I have to do something. I place my hand on his shoulder and Blaine immediately reached to the place where I just touched him. Did I hurt him?

"Are you alright, dude?" I ask and I see how Blaine immediately nods.

"I'm fine. Did you ask something?" I see the pain in Blaine's eyes. And I want to ask him lots of questions but something is holding me. I can't ask him now. We've just met. So I just answer his question.

"I asked when we can go to your house. You know. For this assignment. But we can also go to my house first if you want" I add.

"Is it good if we go to your house first? But not today. I have to go home after school. But we can go tomorrow if that's okay with you." I have to think about this a little. I have to do something tomorrow, but I can't remember what. Oh yeah, shit! Practice. I miss that today too because of detention. Then I'll just skip that tomorrow too.

"It's fine with me." I say and then the bell rang and Blaine immediately collects his books. He threw his backpack over his shoulders and walks away. What the fuck! Where does he have to go so fast? I follow him and see him standing by his locker.

"Blaine?" His hazel eyes turned to mine. Since when do I notice that kind of stuff? "Can I ask you a few more questions? Normally I don't really care about school, but my French grades are really bad."

"I'm sure that it's really easy. You can ask your questions tomorrow." Blaine says and I watch as Blaine walks away from me again.

"Great ass!" Fuck did I say that out loud?

"What?" I see how Blaine rubs uncomfortable in his hands. He definitely heard me. Shit.

"Nothing" I say as I turn around and walk towards math.

* * *

(Blaine)

I'm scared. I promised Rachel to audition for Glee club, but the last time I performed didn't end well. I'm standing outside the choir room. I see how Rachel and this Latina girl are bitch fighting about something. Rachel really isn't different at school as at home. That's the cool thing about her. I knock on the door and wait until Mr. Schuester (he taught me Spanish earlier today) opened it. I walk into the choir room and see lots of faces that I've seen earlier today. Artie, Mike and Tina. I expected them to be in Glee club. But I never expected Puck to be in it.

"Hello" I say. "I'm here to audition for the Glee club" Everyone seems enthusiast. This gives me confidence as I make myself ready behind the piano. I sing the song 'To have a home' I've written it by myself and I'm pretty proud of it. The whole audition went awesome. When I finished the last notes everyone was clapping and for once I was smiling again. I saw all the surprised faces. I'm used to it. No one ever expected that I could sing.

"You're really good Blaine! You can be proud of yourself. But I don't think the timing is right. Regionals are already in two weeks and we have planned everything. After Regionals you can join if you still want to join then." Mr. Schuester said. I saw how the man would've loved to let me join. It was just not possible. At least not now. So I nodded understandable to let him know that I'm okay with it. I left the choir room and waited until Mike, Puck, Sam and Finn walked out of the choir room too. They walked straight to me.

"Schuester is such a dick for not letting you join." Mike said. And I smiled. I haven't done anything yet and they already want to help me. Again.

"Dude, you're really good" Finn complimented.

"We will ensure that you get in" Sam stated as he pulled me with him. I tried to ignore the pain I felt because of it and I think I did a great job.

* * *

(Puck)

Blaine's audition was awesome! I can't believe that Schuester didn't let him join. But don't worry. Blaine will get in. No matter what. I don't know why, but I care about that boy. He's fucking pretty. What? What the hell is wrong with me? I fuck girls. Not boys. At least I said fucking. As Mr. Schuester says that we could leave I stand up and walk out of the door. The other boys follow me just as fast. I see Blaine standing in the hallway and inspect him from a distance. I watched every single movement that he made and I was surprised to see him wince as Sam pulled him with him. That boy is in pain. If I see him wince one more time because someone touches him like that I'm gonna help him. Because that's what friends do. Friends help each other.

* * *

**Thanks for reading or not reading! Tell me if I did a good job or not! Please review. I don't care what it says! I would love to have a review that says: Fart! Hint, hint, hint XD! **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	2. The Hospital

**Thanks for the reviews! And I know that the fight is a little unclear, but Blaine doesn't know either who is helping him. He can't think that Sam is helping him as he never met Sam before… And that thing about Schuester… First time that I wrote that chapter Blaine joined the Glee club. But my friends wanted me to change it… they don't want him to be happy!**

**Rated: M for now…**

**Warnings: Someone dies… not someone you know! **

**Words:3162**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

(Puck)

Detention was fun! We had to clean up some weird room. I never been there before, but no one was paying attention to us. We were throwing around with some stuff and when Sylvester came by we acted like the perfect students. Of course she didn't buy it, but she never trusts students so who cares. For the first time I didn't want to leave school. No I'm just kidding. Of course I was glad when Sylvester told us to go. And it surprised me how fast Blaine was out of the room as soon as she told us to leave. He'd said that he had to go home right after school, but I didn't expect it to be so important.

"Bye dude!" I shouted to Finn as I left the school almost half an hour later than Blaine. I walk slowly to my car, because I'm in no rush. My mother and sister won't be home so there is no one who will miss me if I'm late. But first I have to go to the hospital. I need to get some medicines for my mother. And I don't really know why I have to go to an hospital for that, but mam told me to. So I'm driving slowly that way while listening to some good music.

* * *

(Blaine)

Fuck detention. Now I'll be late home and my father and his friend Chris are gonna kill me. They already hate me because I'm gay and now I don't listen to them too. Maybe it's better if I don't go home. I can just stay in the car and go to school tomorrow and make sure I won't be late tomorrow. But then he'll kill me tomorrow. I can better face my father and his big friend today.

When I arrive at my house I see that the door is open. Shit. He is waiting for me behind the door. There can't be another reason for the opened door. No one ever let the door open in their house. That was one of the most important rules in the house. Besides no boyfriends, friends and fun. I step out of my car and walk into the house. My heart is bounding really fast. What if he is waiting for me. Fuck! There's lots of blood on the floor. Shit! What the fuck happened?

"Sir! Dad! Chris!" I scream. Shit what should I do. I can still leave, but then I saw a little girl. The girl was not more than four years old and she was covered in blood. "Shit, are you okay?" I try to feel her heartbeat, but I don't feel anything. Shit she is dead. There is lying a dead little girl in my house.

"Dad! Chris!" my screaming gets louder and louder, but no one is answering me. Shit. I run and try to find my father. I open every door I can find and eventually I see more blood, what is probably leading me to more people. I walk into the room and see my father lying on a table. He was unconscious. I ran to my dad and start looking for a heartbeat and I'm relieved as I find one this time. I start looking for a phone, but I can't find one. I have to carry him with me to my car. Why was I late? Maybe if I was home in time this didn't happen. And maybe it did, but then I had to go to the hospital too. If I was lucky and didn't die like the little girl did.

After a few minutes I was sitting in my car again and driving to the hospital. I tried not to think about what could happen with my father. I just drive and make sure that I don't kill myself by driving into a ditch or something. When I see the hospital I don't even think about parking my car. I immediately jump out of my car and take my father with me.

"I need a doctor! Now!" I scream as I walk into the hospital. Someone walks up to Blaine and takes my father away from me. He tells me to wait. I can't wait. Did Chris do this? That can't be true? Why would Chris do something like that? My father and Chris were friends, right? I have lots of questions and someday I'll have the answers.

* * *

(Puck/Blaine)

"Blaine?" Blaine looked up from where he was sitting in the waiting room as he heard his name.

"Puck, what are you doing here?"

"I need to get some medicines for my mother" Puck answers and Blaine nods. "And what are you doing here?"

"Uhm… well… my father… I think he fell or something." When Blaine answered Puck's question a doctor walks into the waiting room.

"Blaine Anderson?" Blaine nods and the doctor continues.

"It's not going well with your dad. We're gonna operate him, but be prepared for the worst" Blaine nods and the doctor walks away. Puck, who had overheard the conversation between the doctor and Blaine stand up and sat down again next to Blaine.

"Blaine, what really happened?" Asked Puck politely, but Blaine didn't answer.

"Blaine" Puck puts his hand kindly on Blaine's shoulder. "I know that we just met, but please tell me. What happened with your dad?" Blaine doesn't like the attention from Puck. And he knows that Puck won't stop with questioning until Blaine gives an answer.

"I don't know. I came home. The door was opened and there was blood everywhere. I walked inside and… shit…" Suddenly Blaine remembered the girl, who is still lying in their house.

"What Blaine?"

"Nothing… I went to the basement and there I found my father on a table. Unconscious and covered in blood. I couldn't find my phone so I brought him to the hospital."

"And you really don't know anything else?" Puck asked curious. "What happened before today?"

"I don't know anything else Puck. Please shut up about it" Blaine almost started crying so Puck decided to keep quiet. He probably already asked to much.

"Noah Puckerman?"

"That's me!" answered Puck when a woman with some bag walked into the waiting room. The doctor handed Puck the medicines and Puck thanked her. After that the doctor left.

"Do you want me to stay?" Puck asks. Blaine wanted to say no, but he needs someone. He didn't dare to go home. What if Chris was the murderer. What if Chris had killed the girl and almost his father. Blaine nodded and Puck smiled. For some weird reason it felt good for Puck that Blaine needs him. Even if Blaine just needs someone and not him in particular.

It was quiet for a while. A few doctors walked into the waiting room, but no one was there for Blaine. Blaine and Puck were both watching TV. There was a little TV hanging in the waiting room and the news was on it and Puck and Blaine both watched attentively. Blaine was more staring at it, but he shocked as he saw a picture of a little girl on the screen. It was the girl, who is still lying in his house. On the picture she looks like a happy little girl with two braids in her hair. Blaine almost couldn't believe that this was the same girl as before.

"What's wrong?" Puck had seen Blaine's shocked face and was curious about what was going on in his mind.

"Nothing" Blaine says too fast. Puck doesn't have to say something. Puck just looks unbelievably at Blaine and Blaine knows that he has to say more.

"That girl."

"That one with the braids? Really sad that she is missing, right?" Puck says. Puck already thought that Blaine was a hypersensitive dude. And he thought it was sweet that he was so touched by this little girl.

"That's not it." Puck was surprised. "That girl. I saw her earlier today…" Blaine explains, he takes a deep breath and finished his sentence. "dead" Puck shocked. He hadn't expect this.

"What? You're sure? Then we have to call that number. Where have you seen her? "Puck couldn't help himself.

"At home" Blaine answers. Even if that place didn't feel like home. He does live there. "And yes I'm sure. That nose, those eyes, it's precisely her."

"And you're sure that's she is… you know… dead?" Puck asks uncomfortable. Blaine nodded. Puck immediately grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asks. Even though Blaine already knows what Puck was doing.

"I'm gonna call that number, of course." Blaine was already typing the numbers in into his phone as Blaine hit his phone out of his hands.

"What the fuck, dude!" Puck says annoyed as he picked up his phone from the ground.

"You can't call. Just forget it, okay?"

"And why can't I call? That girl is dead and her parents deserve to know the truth." Puck says way to loud. When Puck again started to call Blaine didn't protest. Puck told the people on the phone about the girl. Blaine had answered Puck as he asked where he lives so they could pick the girl up. Blaine can't tell anyone about the murderer. That he probably knows him. Chris will kill him as soon as he finds out. And dying wasn't on his to do list.

While Puck was on the phone a doctor came out one of the rooms and walked towards Blaine.

"Blaine?" Blaine looks up and saw the same doctor as before standing in front of him.

"Yes!" Blaine says as he stands up. Puck stared at what Blaine's doing. He saw the doctor and decides to hang up the phone and then he went to stand next to Blaine.

"The operation went well. Your father is in room 72 and if you want you can see him. But he is still sleeping, so be quiet" Blaine's relieved when he hears this and he wasn't really happy about that. After everything that his father had done to him he still gave a lot of shit about him. He still cared. Blaine had no idea what he would do if his father died. Only one year after his mother died.

Blaine nods and follows the doctor who brought him to room 72. Puck had followed them too. He had asked Blaine if he wanted him to go with him to his father in the room, but Blaine didn't want that. He wanted to see his father alone. He had to face him alone even if he wouldn't say something to him. He probably wouldn't even realize that he is there. Blaine was sure that he was going to cry and he didn't want to cry in front of Puck. Normally he didn't care to cry in front of people, but with Puck it was different. With Puck is everything different.

* * *

(Puck)

Fuck. I thought I was going to get some medicines and then go home, but today was a weird day. I feel so sorry for Blaine, but I try not to let it show, because I'm sure that he doesn't want people to feel sorry for him. Because if he does he would tell everyone what is going on in his life. He would tell everyone how much his life sucks and everyone will feel sorry for him.

Blaine was so fucking broken, but still strong. When I saw him this morning he was so nervous, but he did try to hide it. It was actually kind of funny! But when I saw him in first in the hospital. When he walked through the door, holding his father. When the doctor came to him and took his father away. He looked so clueless and helpless. He looked like shit. Every time he looks at me I try to act like I'm fine. Like he isn't making me nervous. But to be honest. He does. He does make me nervous. He is the first person who makes me feel this way and I can't deny it.

Right now I'm waiting until he comes out of the room. He's by his father right now. Looking or something, because he had nothing else to do. The guy is still sleeping. I know I'm staring as I know someone calling me.

"Puck!" I look up and see Blaine standing in front of me. I saw the red spots on his face. I saw the red circles around his eyes. He cried. And I couldn't stop it.

"I'll bring you home" I stated and first Blaine looked okay with it. But suddenly he panicked.

"No!" Blain run to the doors and I followed him. I see Blaine standing by his car with his keys in his hands. I can't let him drive like this. Blaine stepped into his car. And I did the first thing that came up to me.

"Go away!" I heard him say. He was crying, but I didn't move. I'm standing in front of his car. I trust this boy. He won't drive. Not with me in front of his car. Blaine can't drive right now. He's way too emotional and if there is something I can do. I will. I walk to the door, open it and sit next to Blaine.

"Why can't I bring you home, Blaine. It doesn't matter what happened. I'm here to help you. At least if you want my help" I saw how Blaine turned around and looked me in my eyes. I saw how Blaine relaxed and I'm glad. I'm glad that I did something to relax him. But Blaine didn't answer my question. It was quiet for a few seconds until Blaine suddenly started to drive the car. Away from the hospital.

"Blaine? I don't care if you don't want to talk, normally I don't talk much too, but let's go to my house. My mom won't be there" I see how Blaine nods and the rest of the ride I gave instructions to Blaine. And after a few minutes Blaine was parking his car in front of my house.

"Welcome!" I say cheerfully as I had opened the door and Blain had set his first step in houses Puckerman. I watching as he looks around.

"I'm sorry about the mess. I didn't expect any visitors!" I say as I threw away some food from yesterday. I laughed as I saw how Blaine tried to hide his gape.

"Blaine, if you want you can sleep on my bed. I'll crash on the couch"

"That's not necessary, Puck. I'll sleep on the couch." Blaine answers politely, but I won't buy it. And I'm good at persuading. So after that I had given him a few reason to sleep in my bed he had surrendered.

"Here" I say as I give him one of my shirts and a sweatpants. "You can dress up in these" I say as I pull off my shirt. I see how Blaine uncomfortable swift with his legs, but I continue either way.

"Dude, are you gonna change your clothes or what?" But soon I realized that he must be shy or something. Where the hell is he shy of? He is fucking good looking. He probably has a six-pack. He's fucking hot.

"You don't have to be shy! You're fucking hot!" Ooh… shit… I did it again. Me and my stupid mouth. I don't wait until Blaine answers. I turn around and give Blaine more privacy so Blaine can change his clothes. But I'm too curious about his body. I want to see it so bad. I can't help myself. I turn around and I fear as I see him. I can only see his back yet, but it's covered with bandage and bruises. The bandage is covered with blood. Fuck. I get why it hurts as someone touches him. Without thinking about it I walk towards Blaine. I want to feel it. I want to be sure that it's true. I reach to the bandage around Blaine's back and Blaine immediately turns around. He wraps his arms around his stomach and I see him wince because of the pain.

"Blaine" my voice is soft and I'm not sure if Blaine heard me.

"It's just blood. It's gonna heal eventually." I heard Blaine say like it was nothing. But I could hear that he didn't mean it. And of course he doesn't. Because when he turned around just a little while ago I saw more blood. There was blood everywhere and I only have seen him without a shirt yet.

"Is it okay as I clean it up a little?" I ask and Blaine nods. I remove the bandage around his stomach. Fuck. Without the bandage it looks a million times worse. The word die is written on his chest. The wounds were deep. This innocent boy probably has to walk around with that word and with more scars for the rest of his life. Who the fuck did this? I'm gonna kill him or her. No, I'm not gonna do that. I can't go to prison now. Blaine needs me.

"Shit, dude" I walk away and grab a wet towel. When I was back Blaine was lying on the couch. I wrapped the towel around his stomach. I removed the bandage of his hands too. There was a big hole in it. I really want an explanation, but I can't ask him now. For the first time in my life I'm happy that my mom made me get a first aid certificate. I was managed to take care of Blaine for a little. But some of the wounds were to deep. I can't do anything about that. A doctor needs to take care of that.

"Thanks" Blaine says to me and I'm glad he's glad.

"I'm not a professional. You really have to go to the hospital" I try to say as calm as possible. I see how Blaine shakes his head, but I ignore it for now. I stop him as he wants to stand up. He needs his rest.

"And how do I come to your bed then?" Blaine asks.

"Fine, we're doing it your way. You're sleeping on the couch." I say as I walk upstairs to my bed. I brush my teeth and lay down on my bed. A lot of shit happened today, even after the hospital. Blaine has to explain a lot. Well, if he wants. I can't believe that Blaine can walk with all this injuries. Tomorrow we're going to the hospital. Even if he doesn't want to. We have to go. Some of the wounds are probably infected and I can't let him walk around with knowing that he is in pain. I know I'm a badass, but I have my soft side. And it is Blaine who found it. But I don't care, because I care about Blaine. Maybe a little bit too much and maybe I'm not just interested in a friendship.

* * *

**Whoooaaaa! Blangst alert! Is Puck the only one who wants an explanation about what happened with Blaine? Or are you guys curious too? So yes, then you should keep reading! Next chapter you'll find out some of it! I can't give you everything yet! Oh yeah and the French assignment is next chapter too XD.. **

**But thanks for reading! Review and say FART! Thanks! **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**

**BTW these chapters are pretty long for me…! Normally one chapter is 1500 words! This one is more than 3000 words! **


	3. The Little Girl

**I realized while I was writing this story that I don't like this style… I like it more if Blaine and Puck both can think at the same time instead of only Puck or Blaine… And that you can read what Blaine is doing because Puck sees it. **

**So starting now you read in the he/she-view… (Or something like that!)**

**Words: 2879**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

When Blaine woke up because of the smell of pancakes his stomach began to rumble. He totally forgot to eat yesterday and he could eat hundreds of pancakes right now. He t up straight and stretched out carefully.

"How are you feeling?" Puck asks as he sits down next to Blaine.

"Actually, pretty good." The rest had done him really good. He feels way better then yesterday.

"Do you want to visit your father?" Blaine nods. He doesn't want his dad to wake up without him, even that he knows that his dad deserves that. He deserves to wake up alone and finally realize that nobody cares about him.

"And school?" Blaine totally forgot about that it was today a school day, just a normal dat. And he doesn't want to be late or miss his second school day.

"That first" Blaine answers as he tried to stand up, but this was more difficult than he had expected. When Blaine was finally on two feet after a few seconds he drops through them immediately.

"Dude, I take you to the hospital, now." Puck says who had immediately stands up and had dragged Blaine of the ground. It doesn't matter to him anymore if Blaine wants this or not. He can't fix Blaine so someone who can has to do it.

"Puck... I don't want to miss my second day of school." Blaine protests, but that doesn't stop Puck. He holds Blaine in his arms and brings him to his car.

"Puck! I can walk!" Puck was surprised. This was the first time he saw an angry Blaine and it kind of turned him on. But he still let Blaine go. Together they walk to Blaine his car and when they are there Puck sits down behind the wheel. Blaine just looks at him, still angry and sat down behind Puck. During the whole ride both of them hadn't said a word.

"Madam?" Puck asks when they arrived by the reception in the hospital.

"How may I help you?" the woman asks friendly.

"My friend here" Puck begins when he wraps an arm around Blaine "need to be checked." The woman behind the receptions looks questionably, but told Puck to sit down in the waiting room after she had asked Blaine's name.

"Blaine Anderson." After a few minutes a woman standing in the waiting room and asks Blaine to follow her. She leads Blaine and Puck into a room and left immediately after she told them that the doctor will be there in a minute.

"Blaine Anderson. I'm doctor Muller. Can you tell me what happened?" the doctor asks as he came into the room and saw Blaine's hand.

"No. Can't you just make it better, or something?" Blaine had done his best to keep everything a secret and he preferred to keep it a secret. The doctor nods.

"You can take sit on this bed. Or lay down, what you want."

"Thanks" Blaine wales to the bed and lays down. He watches how the doctor collects some stuff and walks towards him. The doctor removes the bandage what was on Blaine's hand. The doctor shocks. Blaine's whole hand is red and the doctor didn't expect it. He didn't expect to be a hole in a hand. Blaine swifts uncomfortable on the bd. Doctor Muller saw this so he tried to ignore his thought and continue his job.

"Au!" Blaine pulled his hand to his chest when the doctor wanted to clean it up. He didn't want to admit it and he was so proud of himself to be so strong for the last few months, but it that stuff just fucking hurts.

"Sorry, but I need to clean this up Blaine." Blaine nodded and the doctor finished cleaning up his hand.

"Is there more I you want me to look at?" Doctor Muller asks as he finished to bandage Blaine's hand. Blaine shook his head.

"Blaine." Puck tried to encourage Blaine.

"Fine" Blaine takes of his shirt and threw it in Puck's face. The doctor removed the bandage again and read what was standing on Blaine's stomach.

"Are you gonna do something, or not?" Blaine asks annoyed.

"Yes, sorry. I don't really know what happened, but you really have to go to the police. They will arrested the one who did this to you. "

"That's not necessary. Just do your job!" The doctor did what Blaine told him to and after a while he finally finished and Blaine and Puck were free to go. They have agreed to make another appointment next week. After this Blaine immediately walked to room 7. He expected that his dad was still in a coma. That was what the doctors had told him. He would probably be in a coma for the next few months, but when Blaine opened the door he saw his father, sitting in his bed. He was watching television. Blaine took a few deep breaths and eventually walked into the room. Puck stayed in the hallway. He wanted to help Blaine, but Blaine needed alone time with his dad.

"What are you doing here? It's all your fault!" Blaine and Puck both didn't expect this to happen. Blaine's dad looked weak, but screaming didn't looks like a problem for him.

"What-what do you mean?" Blaine asked. Even if his did behaves like a dick, Blaine always stay politely.

"Because of you I'm here. In this fucking hospital! Because of you he couldn't control myself!" Blaine's father screamed.

"Who is he?" Blaine asks a little stressed.

"Chris, of course." Blaine shocks. He did expect this, but he wasn't sure. And now he is. Chris, a friend of his father, had done this to him. He really needs to go to jail. He can't walk around.

"I know what it going through you disgusting head. _Is he looking for me too? I thought they were friends!_" Blaine's father laughed before he continued. "Well Chris and I never been friends. He's a fag just like you. He'd always acted like he's straight and friend of mine. And yes, he's looking for you. Not to kill or hit you. He's done with that. I wanted to go further. You deserved the pain and you still do. You deserve to know that you're not more than a stupid toy for me to play with. You're worth nothing. When I want to hit you, I hit you. When I want you to do something for me, you'll do it. I wanted to continue with hitting and embarrassing you. But he wanted to stop. It became too humiliated to him. So be relieved. He won't kill you. He probably won't even hurt you if you just let him do it. He wants to do something totally different with you." Blaine had taken a few steps back during his father's speech. His dad still looked so weak, but he was so fucking strong. Blaine was scared that he would just jump out of his bed and grab him by his neck. That's why he took a few steps back. A few steps closer to Puck. Because he can safe him. Just like he did yesterday. When his father was talking about Chris he really was relieved at first, but when he realized what his dad was talking about he rather just disappear.

"How-how can Chris be gay? He hates me because I'm gay." He asked quietly.

"I guess he's a good actor." His dad says simply. That moment a nurse came in.

"Mister Anderson. I have to measure your blood pressure." He says as he walks to Mr. Anderson. It was quiet. They only had one thing to talk about ant they can't talk about it if there is a nurse with them. After that the nurse had left some medicines behind he'd left.

"Who was that girl?" Blaine asks as the doctor had closed the door. From now on only Blaine and his father were in the room. Also Puck couldn't hear anymore what they were talking about. But he had heard enough.

"Who?"

"That girl!" Blaine says a little louder now.

"That's your little sister." Another thing hadn't expected. He expected it to be a girl from the neighborhood who came by at the wrong time. Or some family member of Chris. But not his sister.

"I- I don't have a sister." Blaine says confused.

"So what? You're wrong!"

"But how?"

"It's your stepsister. When you we're twelve I had sex with the neighbor we had then in our other house. I haven't seen that bitch since then. And I didn't care. I didn't want to change diapers and feed the baby. One burden is enough." Mr. Anderson said as he looks Blaine right into his eyes. He saw how Blaine listens and for some reason it looks like he wants to hear more. And because of those stupid medicines he did talk more. If he hadn't swallowed those medicines he won't say anything about this. It's not his business. "That bitch was standing for our house yesterday. She didn't have enough money to raise the child so she asked for money. Me. It was the first time that I've seen my child. And the kid is already four years old. I closed the door and she left. Without the girl. I had no idea what to do so I asked Chris if he wanted to buy her. Then she was not completely unnecessary. He thought I was joking, but when he saw the kid he became mad. It's all the fault of that bitch. That's why Chris was so mad yesterday and that's why I'm here now." Blaine was quiet. He couldn't believe what his that just told him. Normally he doesn't answer his questions. Maybe he has to steal a few of those medicines and put them in his coffee when his dad asks him to make one in the future.

"And then?" Blaine asks after a few minutes of nothing.

"I couldn't safe both of us. I left her and saved myself. I don't know what happened with her. What do you know?" Mr. Anderson asked seriously interested.

"It was on television." His father looked at him questionably.

"People were missing her. That was on television, but I've seen her earlier yesterday. I found her on the ground when I came home. Just before I found you." Blaine almost wanted to cry, but he didn't have the guts to do it in front of his father.

"Is-is she dead?" Blaine can't believe that his dad has feelings. It's a real person. He never was really sure about it, but now he is.

"Yes" Blaine says. His father nods and turns his attention back to the television.

"Dad?" Blaine asks after that his father was in his own world for more than a few minutes. He tried to get his attention, but it didn't work. He knew that it was time to go home.

"Bye" He says before he walks out of room 72. When he turns around he saw how his dad wiped away his tears with his hand. Blaine had to laugh because of this. He's in love with those medicines. As long as his father has to swallow those medicines, he'll visit him in the hospital. This conversation was the best one they ever had. He is so happy about this that he almost forgot that he has a stepsister. A stepsister who's dead. Almist. Not totally.

* * *

"Where did you two talk about after, you know?" Puck asks curiously as they were back at Puck's house. Blaine immediately knew were Puck was talking about. He knows that Puck had overheard the first part of his conversation with his father. Their conversation before the medicines, so the conversation with agree daddy.

"About the girl" Blaine says. Blaine still can't lie against Puck. But right now he didn't want to lie. He had a good conversation with his father and if Puck wants to know something about it he can tell him.

"And?"

"Actually we had a good conversation. Those medicines were wonderful!" Puck wants to know more and Blaine knows it. For some weird reason Puck always wants to know as much as possible about Blaine and Blaine will never understand why. "The girl was my stepsister."

"What?" Puck had just swallowed some beer and almost choked in it. Blaine stood up and rubbed on Puck's back. After a while Puck stopped with coughing.

"That girl is your stepsister?" Puck asks as he had his breath under control again.

"Yes, my dad was being really honest today. It's probably because of those medicines. It's was the best conversation we've ever had. But my dad doesn't really know what happened either.

"And who is Chris?"

"Just a guy who lives in our house. I don't know him really well." Puck nodded and stood up.

"Because of the hospital we've missed school, but we had a date today. You remember right? Blaine is confused by Puck's word choice, but thinks about his question. And fast he knew what Puck was talking about.

"French!" Blaine says while he walks to his bag. He grabbed his French book and walked back to the couch. They did the assignment. Blaine described Puck's house and Puck talked about himself, his mother, who probably wasn't going to be home for the next couple of weeks and about how his father had left when he was younger. About his sister and what he does on a day. There wasn't really something special some of the other dudes don't know about. A lot was normal but Blaine didn't expect most of it. There was a lot laughter until they were interrupted by the doorbell. Puck stood up and when he opened the he saw his mother standing in the doorway. He just told Blaine that she won't be back for a couple weeks, but now she standing in the doorway with her suitcases in her hands.

"I'm fired, Noah. I'm so sorry." His mom told him. She walked into the room and saw a stranger sitting in her living room on the couch.

"Mom, this is Blaine Anderson" Puck says as he pointed at Blaine. Blaine stood up and walked to Ms. Puckerman. He shook her hand politely and a little while after that Puck's mom pulled Puck with her to the kitchen.

"Bye Noah!" Blaine shouted after him with a big smile on his face.

"Noah, what is he doing here?" Ms. Puckerman asks she and her son were standing in the kitchen.

"He's sleeping here for a while. He's having a hard time.

"We don't have enough money for a quest. Tomorrow Anna will be home. There will be too much people in this house and I can't handle that. I'm sorry, but you have to tell him to go home."

"But mam, he can pay for his own food. He had enough money. He just can't live in his own house anymore." Puck didn't like the fact that he has to say this to his mother. It's Blaine's life, so it's Blaine's story to tell. It doesn't feel good to do it for him. Blaine trusts him, at least he hopes he does.

"No, Noah." Puck stamped back to the living room. Blaine knew what was going to happen. He had already his bag on his back. He was ready to leave.

"Come" Puck had packed his bag too and together they walked to Blaine's car. Puck's car is still at the hospital, they really have to pick it up soon. This time Blaine was the one who was driving and Puck in the back.

"Don't you have to stay home by your mother?" Blaine asks concerned. He didn't want Puck to get in trouble because of him. He did so much for him and he can find his home alone. If he has to. But Puck didn't care right now about his own problems. Everything was about Blaine right now. And maybe even forever. Blaine can't walk around alone when Chris can show up everywhere. He needs someone to protect and Puck would love to be the person who does that for Blaine.

"Ride dude!" Puck says as he kicked against Blaine's chair.

"Stop!" Blaine can't stand it if people kick against his chair. And the blue bruises on his back and the rest of his body weren't really reducing the pain he felt because of it. But he did what Puck told him to do. He drove away. He wasn't welcome in this house and he didn't want do cause more problems. Blaine doesn't like the fact that Puck probably will get in trouble because of this, but he know he can't do anything about it. He only met Puck, but he's already his best friend.

After a while Blaine had parked the car somewhere and made himself comfy in his chair. He heard Puck protest, he almost fell asleep, but because of Blaine he woke up. But Blaine couldn't care less about that. He lay down and after a while he fell asleep. Faster than ever. It was one of those special times that he felt safe! And that all because of Puck.

* * *

**Do people still like this story or is it getting boring? Or are you all really annoyed with my English? Writing in Dutch is way easier for me, but who cares! **

**I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this story… let me know if you really want me to! **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**

**If I'm gonna continue this; next chapter: Plaine goes to school. And they meet someone they don't want to see (if you know what I mean!) … So yeah! Bye! **


	4. In Puck's House

**It really happens a lot that I have to write my stories two times… and writing a chapter for the second time is boring…! So I really have to save more!**

**But here the next chapter! Sorry about the long wait! But I write lots of stories right now and stories with the most reviews I update first, and this one doesn't get a lot attention! So I decided to continue a few of my other stories first! But if you want me to update more, you should review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The next day Puck and Blaine went to school. Puck had asked Blaine if he really didn't want to visit his father first, but Blaine had declined. He didn't want to miss another school day and that's why they are here now. Lots of students looked surprised at Puck and Blaine. Of course they didn't expect Puck to walk with the new one, but Puck is full of surprises so most of them ignored it.

"Where were you yesterday?" Rachel asked who run to Blaine when she saw him.

"He helped me. My car is broken and I asked him to help me." Puck answered when Blaine didn't say anything.

"And why would you ask Blaine to help you with that? And why does it take a whole day to do that?"

"Blaine is my French partner and friend. And it took the whole day because we had to wait by the garage, because they worked really slowly. Puck said like it was the most logical reason on earth.

"And you couldn't just go home with Blaine's car and pick your car up later?" Puck shook his head, not knowing what else to say.

"But I have to go to my locker and then to class! Bye!" Puck said and he walked away and left Blaine alone with Rachel, who had stopped with asking questions luckily. Rachel walked with Blaine to his locker, but didn't say anything.

"Have fun!" Blaine shouted as he walked to his class.

"You too!"

The day actually went by pretty good. He'd only seen the football guys one time and for some weird reason they ignored him and just walked by. Blaine didn't know why, but didn't care. Even though he could see in their eyes that they were planning something, but Blaine didn't want to know what. During lunch he immediately sat down by the glee club members and listened to all the conversations they had. He was halfway the day. Within a few hours he can see his father again. And it does sound weird for him, but he really can't wait.

"Blaine?" Blaine was probably in his own world when he felt a soft punch against his arm. He looked around and saw that Finn wanted his attention.

"Yes? Sorry" Blaine said as he tried to laugh a little.

"After your last class, you have to go to the choir room. We have a surprise for you!" Finn said a little too enthusiast. Blaine nodded and said that he had to go. Kurt, Santana and Puck stand up too, because they had the same class as Blaine so they figured that they could go together.

* * *

"Have you already heard it?" Santana asked as they were by Kurt's locker. Everyone looked at her questionably so she assumed that they hadn't heard it yet. "We have a new teacher for chemistry" She said happy. Everyone, except for Blaine, looked happy. The last teacher probably wasn't really nice, he figured.

They walked to their class and when they arrived Blaine shocked. He just wanted to run away after he saw the new teacher. As far as possible away from here, but he can't do that. People will know that he knows the new teacher and he don't want people to know anything about his personal life. He had to be strong and just walk into the room. Blaine was quietly going to sit next to Puck somewhere in the back of the classroom. He felt the eyes of Chris, the new chemistry teacher, burning in his body.

"Good afternoon, everyone! I'm Mister Thompson and I'm your new chemistry teacher." Blaine watched how Chris introduced himself to his classmates.

"If I say your name you raise your hand and you tell something about yourself. That way I know your names a little and I know something about all of you" Blaine was surprised. This way, Chris looked kind of nice. But he knew that this wasn't real.

"Blaine Anderson" No answer.

"Blaine Anderson?" Mister Anderson said a little louder. Still it looked like Blaine didn't hear it.

"Dude?" Puck whispered.

"What?" Puck pointed to Chris and Blaine didn't know anymore what to say.

"Blaine Anderson?" Blaine nodded. "Nice to meet you." Blaine nodded again. "Please, tell something about yourself." Blaine would almost believe that this wasn't Chris who was standing on the other side of the room. Almost.

"I love to sing." Blaine said after a while and Mister Thompson nodded friendly. The following names went faster. When someone heard his or her name he or she raises his or her hand and said something about him or herself. Nothing special. No big secrect. Everyone knew it already, but Mister Thompson didn't. After a while the lesson was over and Blaine couldn't believe that nothing happened. That Chris hadn't done or even tried to do anything. He could just walk out of the classroom. Away from him. Away from the man who almost had killed his father and away from the man who had hurt him a lot. Blaine wanted to run away, but was stopped by Kurt, Santana and Puck.

"What's wrong with you?" Santana snapped. "That guy was super nice!"

"Sorry" Blaine runs to his locker and after that to Puck. He pulled Puck with him. He wanted to leave this building. He can't be in the same building as Chris.

"Dude! What the fuck?" Puck pulled apart from Blaine and Blaine let him go.

"Come please" Puck really wanted to just go with Blaine. But he couldn't do it.

"Blaine, I still have Glee practice and so do you." Blaine nodded and let Puck pull him with him to the choir room. When they were there he sat down on one of the chairs. Puck followed him and sat down next to Blaine. The other New Direction members still thought that it was pretty weird that they become such good friends in so little time, but didn't really paid attention to it. Will Schuester soon came inside and was happy when he saw Blaine sitting in the room.

"Blaine." Mister Schuester started. "I'm sorry" and it sounded like he really meant it, but Blaine didn't look up. "You've got a beautiful voice and of course you may join Glee Club"

"Really?"

"Of course, Blaine!" Everyone agreed with that Blaine deserved it. His voice was perfect and with everything he's going through, even though no one knows exactly what, he deserves something nice.

"Thanks" Blaine said as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked. "We have to practice, dude"

"Uhm… I just wanted to…"

"We have to pick up my car" Puck said even though he knew that he had told Rachel something else. Rachel isn't smart enough to notice that. Blaine smiled thankfully at Puck and together they walked out of the room.

"First you have to tell me what is going on" Blaine didn't stop, he just kept walking "otherwise I'll call the police." And Blaine stopped.

"What?" Blaine sounded angry. "You're not doing that! It's not your fucking problem! Mind your own business! Fuck off!" Blaine runs out of the school to his car. He drove away without looking back. He had finally found a friend and he had to screw it up. Just like he screwed up his whole life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! And as you can see this chapter is a little shorter… but I wanted to update this story today… **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	5. The Fight With The Chemistry Teacher

**Well hello! I have lots of tests next week so I forced myself to update a lot this weekend… I haven't updated this story in a while… I'm sorry! **

**Have fun reading… I guess! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Blaine went back to the hospital. He really needed a father-son talk that he normally can't have. When he arrived at the hospital he walked to room 72. To his father in his bed. He wasn't even nervous when he opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello" Blaine said.

"Go away! Fuck off, now!" Blaine shocked. Yesterday his father was really nice. Then he saw the medicines on the table. His father hadn't took his medicines today yet. Well that explains a lot.

"No! I'm tired of you! I'm fucking tired of everything!" Blaine walked to his father and forced him to swallow the drugs. His father was still weak, so after a while the medicines where in his father's mouth. He took a bottle and his father swallowed the medicines.

"Asshole! Faggot! Useless person! Kill yourself and all the problems on earth will go away!" Blaine had to overhear his father's insults for a few minutes. He hadn't looked up for a single time. He just waited until his father finally stopped so he could talk with him. He stared at his feet and after a while his father finally became silence. "Sorry" Blaine looked up for the first time and he saw the tears on his father's cheek and Blaine couldn't be happier to see those tears.

"I saw Chris today" Mister Anderson started.

"Me too" His father nodded. Apparently he already knew that. "He is my chemistry teacher." Blaine noted by his father's expression that he didn't know this yet. Right then suddenly everything began to beep. Doctors stormed inside everything felt like before. When the doctors were around his sister. His little sister who died because of cancer. The doctors send Blaine to the waiting room and Blaine didn't had the strength to stop this. He waited in the waiting room and expected the worst. That his father is going to die. But after a while doctors came outside and told him that he is still alive. He's is in a coma again. And Blaine only could not about what the doctors were telling him.

"It's probably because he has swallowed his medicines again. We had told him that he wasn't allowed to take them." Blaine shocked. Is he the reason that his father almost died? Again? Is it all because of him? Is it his fault that his father is in a coma again? Blaine was still nodding his head and when the doctors left he left too. He walked to his car and sat in it. His stomach told him that it was time to eat so that is what he did. After that he had eat something he had parked his car again and he felt asleep. Just like the day before. Only then Puck was there with him.

* * *

Luckily nothing happened this night and Blaine went to school the next day. He really didn't want to go, because he had chemistry again. In the first two classes he hadn't seen anyone who was in Glee club. The day has been quiet. With lunch the glee club members were sitting together on a table and Blaine hesitated for a while if he would sit with them, but he decided that he could do that.

"Hey guys" Blaine said like nothing was going on. Everyone greeted Blaine friendly and Blaine sat down. Right them Puck stand up

"Puck!" Puck grabbed his bag and wanted to walk away, but Blaine couldn't let him go. He can't let Puck go that fast. "Sorry! I exaggerated."

"Yes you did" Puck answered still not really convinced of what Blaine told him. Blaine knew that it wasn't okay yet. He knew that it will never be okay again with Puck if he didn't explain it to him. If he doesn't explain why he was so mad and angry yesterday right now, Puck will never forgive. At least not any time soon.

"The new chemistry teacher?" Puck nodded understandably. "It's him"

"Who?"

"Chris" Puck shocked. The others had no idea what was going on between the two boys. They all had no idea who Chris, but they still were very interested in their conversation. Blaine looked uncomfortable around. He knew that his next class was chemistry and he didn't wanted to go there. But he had to go there.

"I'm going to chemistry" Blaine said and Puck followed him and Blaine didn't want this another way. Within a few minutes they arrive in class.

"Noah Puckerman and Blaine Anderson. Fine that you two decided to come too." Blaine just ignored him and walked to his chair, but Puck couldn't do this. He knew how many pain this guy had caused Blaine. He knew what this guy had done to him and his family a little. But he knew enough. He walked up to mister Thompson and punched him against the desk. Puck had no control on his body. Within a few seconds he was sitting on his chemistry teacher and his fist was hitting him on his face. Chris' nose was bleeding and Blaine had seen everything. Some part in him told him that this was wrong. That this was too much. That Puck wasn't supposed to do this. Chris should go to prison, not to the hospital. But the biggest part in Blaine told him that this was what he deserved and unknowingly a smile appeared on Blaine's face. And everyone looked at him crazy and confused because of it. Why is Puck hitting their teacher and why is Blaine laughing because of it? Everyone wants to know the answer, but no one has the guts to ask it.

'Stop it, dude!" Sam and Finn run to Puck and pulled him of Mr. Thompson. Mr. Thompson was lying on the ground. unconscious. And it was all Puck's fault, but he didn't feel guilty. For the first time he was proud of himself for hitting someone. But the caps probably won't agree with him. Blaine had walked up to Puck and slowly admired what Puck had done. Chris was covered in blood and didn't move. His eyes were closed and a teeth lay next to him on the ground. Puck was less proud of what he had done when he saw the expression on Blaine's face. Blaine didn't look mad, but he was worried. What if the caps come and they're going to ask Blaine questions? Blaine had to tell the thrust, otherwise Puck will get in trouble. But he doesn't want everyone to know. Not now, not ever.

"Blaine? Shit!" Puck stood up and took a few steps back. There he walked up to Sue Silvester.

"Puckerman! My office! Now! And take your boyfriend with you!" Puck nodded confused. He had hit more people before, but it never ended this bad. He didn't even thought about correcting Sue Silvester. He'd actually likes the sound of that. Boyfriend. He's not going to tell that anyone one of course. That is his secret and no one else need to know. Puck waited patiently until Blaine was also ready to go and together they walked to Sue's office where they saw a agent. That's fast.

The agent took Puck by his arm and told Blaine to walk with them. They walked to the car, in the car who drove to a police station. It was quiet in the car, no one wanted to say anything, No one knew what to say. Two teenagers are in a police car. Blaine always wanted to be in one, but now he's in it he doesn't think it is as excited as he had expected. It looked like hours when they finally arrived at the police station.

"Miss Silvester told us that you hit Mr. Thompson. Am I right?" Puck slowly nodded his head. Blaine was in the same room as Puck, but he didn't have to say anything. Not yet. Puck just wanted him to be with him and Blaine wanted to be sure that Puck wasn't going to say something. Not that is was Blaine decision whether he's in the room or not.

"Why?"

Puck didn't know what to say. He had enough reasons, but he couldn't use any of them. The guy deserved it after everything that he had done with Blaine or what he's probably going to do with Blaine, but also what he'd done with Mr. Anderson and maybe the little girl. But he couldn't say anything, because if he does say it, Blaine would never forgive him.,

"He gave me a bad note for a test without a good reason" Puck said finally. Blaine was surprised that Puck could let such an unbelievably lie could sound like the most logic thing in the world.

"So you hit him?" Puck just nodded this time. He knew he didn't had a chance. He was going to prison. "How old are you?"

"18" Puck answered.

"I wouldn't lie if I was you. You're not underage."

"I'm not lying." Puck lied.

"Okay then. Walk with me. I hope your parents have enough money for a good lawyer" this was it. Now Blaine had to say the truth. Now Blaine had to tell the agent why Puck had hit Chris. But nothing came out of his mouth. Blaine had to watch how his friend was brought to prison. And soon after that the agent told him to leave.

When he was outside he realized that his car was still at school. He didn't want to call someone, because that way he had to talk and right now he didn't trust his voice. That's why he walked to school and climbed into his car. He still had some food in his car and eat that. After that he had insult himself for a million times he decided to try to sleep a little. With his car still on the parking lot he tried to make himself comfortable and tried to sleep. Again without Puck and again without someone to protect him. Again with the fears that Chris could not on the window. Or just threw a rock through the window.

"Knock, knock" Blaine woke up immediately. He didn't dare to watch. Someone was knocking. "Knock, knock." But he had to do it. Blaine forced himself to do it and when he did it he saw an agent standing outside, the same agent whom he had seen earlier that day. Blaine almost couldn't believe it that the same against was standing by his car right now, but that he realized that his car was parked by the police station. The same one where Puck is right now.

"Youngman" the agent started when Blaine had opened the window. "Don't you have a house where you can sleep?" Blaine shook his head. "You're not allowed to sleep here either. I'm sorry." Blaine nodded. "Are you alright? Where do you live?"

"I;m fine. And I'll find my house on my own." The agent could hear the tears in Blaine's voice and he didn't plan to leave any time soon. The agent walked to the other side of the car and after that Blaine had unlocked it he stepped in.

"Is there something you want to tell me" Blaine took a deep breath. If he wanted to say something this really was his last chance. But what would his father think about this?

* * *

**Next chapter will be more Puck! But I had a Blaine night… It's now 3.30 am (that's night right?) and I'm really tired… Good night!**

**Review if you like/hate/nothing it!**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	6. The Police Officer And Puck's Freedom

**Hello! This is my third story I'm writing today, because I really want to update _a story_ every day and I know that I won't be able to write something every day! XD**

**But I haven't wrote this story for a really long time and I'm really sorry for that! Please tell me if you're still enjoying this or not... People still alert this which means that they want to read more! And that's why I'm writing more, but if you want me to write faster, you really should review XD**

**But for now enjoy this chapter! XD :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

It was still quiet in the car. The police officer was politely waitiing until Blaine was opening his mouth to say something. Because something was surely on his mind.

"This guy" Blaine started, but after those words he closed his mouth again. Too scared of what else he was going to say and too scared for the consequences. And the police officer could guess which guy Blaine meant, but for his job he needed to be sure. And for his job he actually also needed to record this, but he knew that it would make the kid only more nervous and that's why he didn't do it.

"Calm down kid. You don't have to be scared" The police officer comforted. And Blaine wished that the next question didn't even came up in his mind, but it did and it didn't make him feel strong. It more made him feel like a child of five years old.

"If I tell you, will you let me alone?" Blaine stared down, not having the guts to look up. He really didn't want to be alone, when he knew that Chris wasn't in prison. He was also a little bit scared of his father, what will he do when he finds out. Blaine rather doesn't find that out at all, but when it does he doesn't want to be alone.

"Of course I won't" And this gave Blaine the courage to tell the story. To tell him everything he knows, and that way Puck won't have to stay in prison. And police officers always make their promisses. They don't lie, right?

* * *

Puck had a rough night. He couldn't sleep at all and of course that was also a little bit because the beds aren't very compfy in prison, but mostly because he couldn't protect Blaine. Blaine is probably really scared and that all because of that asshole. And now that Puck had hit that asshole, Blaine is probably only scarier because of the revenge that will come sooner or later.

As soon as it was 8.00 in the morning a police officer was knocking on Puck's prison door, but the cap didn't wait for an answer before he opened the door. He grabbed Puck by his arm and dragged him with him to an office.

"Sit down" He commanded and Puck did what the guy told him and sat down. There Puck waited unpatiently until the door opened again and a woman walked into the office. Puck almost wanted to introduce himself like the perfect gentleman that he was, but the woman immediately started to do her job.

"Noah Puckerman, is it true that you hit Mr. Thompson because he had hurt one of your friends named Blaine Anderson?" And Puck was surprised by this question.

"How? But?" It rolled out of Puck's mouth like he hadn't any control over it, because seriously, Blaine didn't want anyone to know. So why would he tell the police, that's where he was scared of right? He was scared of too much people to know what happened and for the consequences.

"You don't have the right to ask any questions right now, Mr. Puckerman" The police officer simply said and Puck had almost forgotten that he still needed to answer a question, but soon he did.

"Yes, ma'am"

"And why didn't to tell so earlier?"

"Because he, Blaine Anderson, didn't want me to" Puck answered honestly. He didn't want to get in any more trouble. Right now he just wanted to go back to his friend.

"And why didn't he want you to?" And this is the question Puck had expected and really didn't want to answer. Of course they want to know that, but it was the thing that Blaine didn't want him to say.

"That's really not my story to tell" Puck then said.

"You can tell us, because we already know" The woman said like it was the most normal thing to ask something what you already know. She must have seen the questionable look on Puck's face, because she soon added "I just want to know what you know, Mr. Puckerman"

"Alright. I guess I don't know everything, because he isn't ready yet to tell everything to me but I know what I have seen. I know that Mr. Thompson wanted to kill his father and Blaine himself. Well at least, Blaine was covered with bruises and cuts because of Mr. Thompson. "Puck was proud of himself that he could control his anger and tell this story as formal and calm as possible. "I know that he killed a little girl, which happened to be Blaine's sister" Puck could see in the lady's eyes that she didn't know that yet, but he decided to ignore it. "And I know that Blaine is really scared, scared of what else he's going to do" The woman nodded.

"And that's it?" Puck nodded. "Thanks for your help. You can go home now" Puck couldn't believe his ears. He can go, does that mean that Chris will get in trouble? Will everything be better from now on? Was he really free to go back to Blaine and his friends. Wait Blaine was his friend, or maybe not. Maybe he was more, he hoped that they are more then that.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Review and tell me what you thought! I'd love to hear some more from you guys!**

**I know this is short, but I really wanted to post this before I go to a party... The party will be boring, so maybe I'll be able to write some more on another story there! But I have to do that with a pen and a piece of paper, so I'm not so sure XD**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	7. Too Scared To Go Back

**A/N**: I guess this is again a very slow update! It's probably because I'm writing (again) a new story (which I'm NOT publishing until I finished all my stories that are already on )…. Or because that I'm currently more into drawing (even though I suck at it!) And I'm watching all these series and tumblr stuff… it's mostly because I don't have any homework now, I don't feel like writing something…. So I'm sorry I guess!...

But here a new chapter! It's kind of a mess… but let's hope you understand!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

Puck was really excited to go to school again the next day. He wasn't able to contact Blaine and he really was curious about how he's doing. Puck has no idea what is going on with his feelings and interests since that he had met Blaine, but he can't seem to care. He could finally see all his friends again, not that he really cared about the others right now. He had sent Santana a message that he was just coming back to school tomorrow as usual. But the only reason that he had done that was because she, and most of the boys in glee club, couldn't stop calling and texting him and asking what was going on.

Of course everyone knew a little bit of what happened and of course they all thought that Puck was the bad boy here and Puck wasn't going to change their thoughts until Blaine agrees to it. If Blaine doesn't think that it is a good thing for them to know, then they are not saying anything.

Puck was walking to his locker as he felt someone touching his shoulder. He slowly turned around and found Santana and Brittany behind him.

"Where were you?" It was Brittany asking. Santana had decided not to tell her and he knew that Puck wasn't going to explain it to her either so she just asked her own questions.

"Why did they let you go? You were kicking on that guy pretty hard!"

"It's a long story" Puck said.

"I have time" Santana said.

"So do I" Brittany said excited as soon as she heard the word story she's been following the whole conversation.

"Well, I do not. Bye Santana, bye Brittany" He said as he walked away, but soon he turned around. "Has any of you seen Blaine?" He asked.

"Nope, not since yesterday" Santana said.

"Oooh…" Maybe something bad happened, Puck thought. Chris is still in the hospital so is Blaine's father, nothing bad can have happened Puck told himself, but Puck is too scared that something did happen. "Thanks"

Not knowing where Blaine is right now was driving him insane. He was supposed to be at school, he was supposed to be save. Puck started asking to random people if they had seen Blaine or an small guy with way too much hair gel. Sometimes he used the words handsome or adorable, but he soon corrected himself as he saw the looks he was getting because of it. And when he was pretty sure that Blaine wasn't at school he left the school too. And he went looking for Blaine and he did have an idea of where he could be right now. At the hospital.

* * *

Puck was right.

Blaine was sitting nervously in the waiting room. Waiting until the doctors finally left his father's room and until he finally could go see him. After what happened the other day, he needed to see if he was okay. Does his father know that it was his fault that he needs to be in the hospital for another day. Does he know that it is his fault that he has to sleep another night in that uncomfortable bed. He probably knew and that made Blaine only more nervous. That, and the fact that his father didn't take the medication anymore. He isn't the sweet father anymore who he had met a few times in the hospita

"Blaine?" Blaine looked up and saw one of the doctors kneeling in front of him and he was immediately assuming the worst.

"Yes?"

"Relax, your father is fine. Actually, he's great. You can pick him up tomorrow or someone else can of course, if you don't want to."

"No, of course I pick him up. Can I go see him now?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure. He is sleeping though, I don't thi-"

"BLAINE!"

"Puck?" Puck wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him into a big hug before Blaine could even see him. Blaine looks up and sees Puck looking into his eyes like it's the first time he sees them and without realizing Puck pressed his lips against Blaine. Blaine does the first thing that comes up in his mind. He stops the kiss and takes a step back.

"Shit" Puck cursed. "I'm so sorry" But Puck didn't really mean it. He wanted to do this for a really long time and today he finally did it.

"I-it's fine" Blaine stuttered before walking past Puck and leaving the hospital. He shouldn't do this. He should just go to Puck and tell him that he kind of enjoyed it, but it was just weird. He suddenly kissed him and Blaine just didn't know how to react. He really should go back, but he can't. Because he's Blaine. And Blaine isn't the kind of boy who is good with sharing his feelings with someone like Puck.

Puck saw Blaine leave and it took everything in him not to follow him. He really wanted to explain himself. He wanted the boy to know that it wasn't just a friendly kiss out of guilt or sorry. That Blaine isn't just a friend for him. He wants to tell them that the kiss meant something for him. And of course the moment wasn't perfect, but he didn't care right now. Right now he cared that the person he likes a lot just left, because he had kissed him.

He really had to follow him.

But now it's too late.

* * *

**A/N**: It's short, it's stupid and way more…. But I really don't like writing this story anymore… and like I said I'm writing another story which is way more fun to do… that's why they kissed! Because that way I can make an end soon… I HOPE :P

But thanks for reading and please review! I can also use some ideas, but I think I'll live without XD

Xxx Crissingirl123


	8. About The Kiss

**A/N**: Heeeeeeey! How are you guys?! Let's just get to the story XD…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

"Puck!"

"What Santana?" Puck turned around in annoyance. He didn't feel like talking right now, he just wants to lie down and listen to some good music. And maybe do some sports later today.

"This was the fourth time I said your name, where are you with your head?!" Santana asked her friend, both a little bit annoyed, but also concerned.

"Why are you even in my room? Did my mother let you inside?" Santana just nodded.

"Is something wrong with Blaine? You two are very close the last few days and I don't know why, but if you're looking for him or something he's in the park."

"Why would you think this is about him?" Puck asked. It may be is, but why should Santana know about this. What does she know about what is going on between the two of them. What does anyone know? Does everyone know that Puck kissed him? That Puck kissed a boy? He surely hopes not, not that he wants to keep it a secret. He doesn't give a shit about his sexuality, he doesn't care if he's gay, but he at least wants to tell his friends by himself.

"You're kidding right? Everything about your life is about him. There are rumors that you hit the teacher because Blaine asked you to. If that's true, you really shouldn't be friends with him because it really isn't a good thing to hit teachers like that." Puck laughed.

"Yeah right. Blaine, Blaine Anderson wants someone to fight? He's so fucking innocent."

"And adorable and hot" Santana said with an amused smile on her face.

"Exactly." But then it hit him what his friend just said. "Wait what?"

"You really think that you can call Blaine Anderson adorable, without me knowing right? Really, then you shouldn't ask Finn Hudson if he'd seen, and I quote here; a handsome boy with an adorable smile" Santana couldn't be any happier right now. There weren't many moment that she could make the famous Noah Puckerman blush, but right now it was happening.

"I didn't…"

"Don't deny it" Santana said as she playfully hit Puck on his arm. "You know it's true… and I have to agree with you, and that ass isn't that bad either"

Puck couldn't help but smile at Santana. Santana really did change in the last few months; she may still be a bitch sometimes, but a good bitch. She always knows what to say and is always there when Puck needs her.

"He's mine!" Puck said as he stood up and left.

"Where are you going?"

"To the park, thanks Satan"

* * *

Blaine was sitting on the ground in the park. Watching how children were playing in the playground. It's been a really long time since Blaine was that little boy who was having so much fun with other children, but he can't stop but hope that he wants it back. Not especially playing in a playground, but he wants the fun back.

He wants to be happy again. Even if it's just for one day.

With Chris in prison for two years and his father at home he can be happy again. But he doesn't know how and he's afraid that after two days ago, the kiss, he won't have Puck anymore to help him with it.

But he wasn't right at all.

"Blaine!" Blaine looked up and saw Puck slowly walking up to him. He couldn't help but smile and as soon as Puck saw this he returned the smile.

"Hi" Blaine said and Puck sat down next to him on the ground.

There was a short silence until Puck spoke again.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked as he stared straight forward, to the same children who Blaine's been watching for the past hour or so.

"Just watching" Blaine laughed and Puck looked at Blaine in surprise. "That makes me sound like a stalker!" Puck laughed too.

"I just like watching children play, having fun together. You know?" Puck nodded at this.

"It doesn't make you a stalker. It's actually pretty normal to think that."

"Thanks" Blaine simply said, because he's very thankful to have Puck next to him right now, even after what he did only two days ago.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?" Puck was looking deep into the smaller boy's eyes and normally this would make Blaine a little bit uncomfortable, but right now it felt good, because he trusted these eyes.

"About the kiss…" But Blaine stopped him there.

"Don't, I know you made a mistake. You're straight, I get it" Blaine said, because he doesn't want to hear it.

"No, it wasn't a mistake. I haven't stop thinking about it at first and I have to admit that it scared me a little bit that I cared so much about the kiss, but I talked to Santana about it and now I know why I did it Blaine. I did it, because I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to know how it felt. I was curious, because I thought it would feel good, it would feel right. And I couldn't be more right. The kiss was very good even though it was in a hospital and even though you stopped me. It was good for me for how long it last and I couldn't stop but think, what if you wanted it too you know? And I have no idea why I'm saying all this, because you stopped me. You didn't want me to kiss you and still I'm telling you that the kiss for me was perfect. Aren't you going to stop me or anything?!" Puck asked as he thought that he had said enough for now.

Blaine was staring straight forward again, still thinking about what Puck just said. Everything what Puck said wasn't true. He did want the kiss, but it was just so unexpected.

Puck was right about one thing, it was amazing.

"I think the kiss was pretty good too." Blaine said with a playful smile on his face.

"So, would you mind if I kiss you again?" Puck asked slowly already leaning in, not being able to stop himself from doing it.

Blaine looked around and saw that no one was looking at them so he was the one who closed the gap this time.

Yes they still had to talk about some stuff. But right now they were pretty busy with something else.

* * *

**A/N**: Like? Hate? Please review and tell me what you thought (not that I'm really expecting a review because I haven't had one for this story for a really long time :P)

But still thanks for reading and bye

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
